Our Little Miracle
by HeartlessRegal
Summary: A bit of fluff between Regina and Daniel with a little addition. Daniel interrupts Regina while in their three month old son's room. STABLEQUEEN.


Hey everyone so this concept came to me out of the blue and I just wanted to share it with everyone. I set the story in Storybrooke just so everyone knows. It's just a fluffy story of my favorite ship in OUAT.

Sorry about the mistakes I will fix them as I reread.

I don't own anything, I wish I did though…

Enjoy

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

Daniel could hear her from across the hall. It wasn't late, only around 730 but it was time for Noah's last feeding of the day.

Not being able to wait any longer for his wife, Daniel got off their bed and approached their son's room. Just as he was about to come into her view from the door he stopped.

"Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

He loved to hear her sing. It was a rarity in their house because she only did it when she thought no one else was listening or to their son. Her voice was so soft and angelic that he could never understand her shyness; god knows she was never shy about everything else.

He heard her finish so he took a step into the door frame and what he saw melted his heart. Regina was sitting on a simple white rocking chair in the corner of the room, blouse unbuttoned, bra taken off long ago when she got home, head tilted down with an unmistakable smile on her face looking at their little miracle.

Then he saw her take a slight gasp of breath bringing her head from looking at Noah up to the ceiling above them. Before her had a chance to be at her side she took another deep breath in and brought her head back to normal position finally meeting his eyes. She smiled at him as he did the same.

"Hey." Regina said quietly as to not disturb the baby nursing in his mother's arms. He slowly moved his feet until he was standing beside the beautifully crafted chair. He knelt beside her so he was at eye level with his son and wife.

"Hello my darling. Are you alright in here?" he asked softly as he placed a gentle kiss on her temple before retuning his glare to his son.

"Yes, we are perfectly fine. Noah is just draining my strength at the moment and his grip is another thing. But he doesn't mean it." She said sweetly placing a hand on his head stroking his little tuff of baby hair.

Daniel looked at her in wonder. Here was his wife, breath feeding their child. Their son. She could not look more beautiful at this moment. Most of the lights were turned off except for the one small lamp near the light blue crib making her mother only glow on her face shine even brighter the more he watched her.

They both enjoyed the relative silenced only with the subtle sucking of Noah on his mother's chest. But everything has to end and it did when Noah began to lightly fuss in Regina's arms. They both laughed lightly before Regina replaced her hand from his head only to be replaced by Daniel's. He gently bent down a little further to place a kiss on their three month old son's head. At this Regina shed a tear. She knew Daniel loved their son but seeing him interact with him always reduced her to tears, dam hormones.

"Thank you." She whispered. At that he lifted his head to look into her dark doe eyes which were now shining because of the tears. His hand came up to wipe away the fallen tears before he spoke again.

"For what my darling?" he knew what she was referring to but he knew she just wanted to tell him how much she adores the little one he gave her in her arms.

"For this little miracle. I love him so much. I never believed that I could have any of this, you are my salvation, my home, my happy ending along with this little one and Henry." Her face fell at the mentioning of her adopted son that no longer lived with her.

"Regina look at me." He said as he brought her face back up so he could see her beautiful face. "We all love you that includes Henry." He always knew what to say to make her feel better. She gave him a small smile and nod. She was going to was more but then she felt a small surge of pain run through her chest. A small hiss escaped her mouth before she took a look down. Daniel didn't know what happened so he let go of her face and stared at her with an unknown expression. He never liked seeing her in discomfort and this was no different, he almost lost it when she was in labor with Noah.

"Looks like someone is done." She said with a smile. She began to stand but then realized that her dear husband still was not moving with her. She sat back down so she could address him directly. She caressed his cheek with her hand and tilted her head slightly.

"Daniel I'm fine. My breasts are just a little sore and Noah just pulled a little too hard before he let go." At that statement she saw him come back to her, forever her stable boy always concerned for her well-being above all else.

She leaned over the rocking chair and placed a light kiss on his lips. It made both gets butterflies in the pits of their stomachs. She felt him respond just as she was going to pull away and he captures her lips again in a more passionate kiss that lasted all too quickly but it left her in a daze. She would never tire of his kiss. it always made her yearn for more.

He pulled away and addressed the three month old in his mother's arms. "Be careful with mommy. She loves you so much and you need to be gentle with her." He said in a light and small voice which soothed the infant immediately. They looked at each other briefly before Daniel place a gentle kiss on Noah's head.

They both stood after that. "And Besides, you can't take all of mommy energy, she needs to have some left over for me." She said more to his wife then his son. His eyes shifted slightly, filling with desire that Regina knew all too well. Her eyes also began to fill with something that he had not seen in them for the past three months, lust.

She tilted her head a bit and walked up to him so that there was just enough space for their child to occupy.

"Well I believe I will always have enough energy for my handsome husband." She said before she placed a kiss on his cheek, however she didn't pull away after, she continued to lean in so she could whisper into his ear. "Go back to our room dear. I'll be along after I put our son down and then you can do what you want with me." She practically purred her final words which did Daniel in. the way her voice dropped a few octaves was so incredibly sexy to him it made his desire for her grow tenfold.

"Don't be long darling, I'll be waiting." He retorted before he turned to leave Noah's room. But just before he left he turned around to take one last look at them. He was her go back into full fledge mommy mode in just a millisecond, so focused on their son not even noticing he was still watching her.

He heard her begin to hum and it made his desire for her change. He wanted his wife that was for sure but the way she gently hummed and rocked Noah in her arms made Daniel want to show her just how cherished and loved she really was. He left with a smile on his face and entered their room and waited for the most beautiful, caring and loving woman in the world, the love of his life and the mother of his child.

She was his everything and he could wait forever for her if that's what she wanted. But fortunately for him a few minutes he heard her footsteps approach their own bedroom door.

The End…. Maybe

Bonus points to the person who can tell me where the song came from…

Please let me know what you think. Love hearing from you.


End file.
